


the ghosts won't matter cause we'll hide in sin [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: broken lovers [PODFIC] [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein rhaegar wins the war, and jaime manages to keep his head by taking a stark for a wife; or five times jaime lannister braved his marriage and the one time he was brave for its sake</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ghosts won't matter cause we'll hide in sin [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the ghosts won't matter cause we'll hide in sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472905) by [soapboxblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapboxblues/pseuds/soapboxblues). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20ghosts%20won't%20matter%20cause%20we'll%20hide%20in%20sin.mp3) | 1:09:28 | 63.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook TBA](PODBOOKURL) |  |   
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ghosts-wont-matter-cause-well-hide-in-sin) |  |   
  
### Music

_Things I Do for Love_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
